Oreo Dreams
by K10
Summary: Daria, Jane, and Trent eat some Oreos, and things get furry.


Oreo dreams  
  
By ~K~  
  
{Daria, Jane, and Trent eat some Oreos, and things get a little furry}  
  
(I got the idea for this fic after I ate some Oreos that made me act a little strange. I wrote it just because I thought it was funny at the time {and I was still on the Oreo high}, so read it if you want, or don't, I don't care) [I do not own Daria, or any other Daria character. I also don't own Oreos, I only eat them.]  
  
Daria and Jane are sitting in Jane's room watching the bad movie of the week. Trent walks in holding a box of Oreos.  
  
Jane: Trent, Where did you get Oreos?  
  
Trent: (between bites) They were in the kitchen, sitting on the table. Why?  
  
Jane: I didn't buy any Oreos. (turns to Daria) Did you bring them?  
  
Daria: (shakes her head) Nope. (turns to Trent, holding out her hand) Let me see them. (she looks at them, touches them, and smells them. Then she looks at the sell by date) Hmm, they look ok, and the sell by date says they still have about two weeks.  
  
Jane: Well that settles it. (heading out the door) Daria do you want some milk?  
  
Daria: (looks skeptical) When does, or should I say DID, that expire?  
  
Jane: (laughs) No worries, I bought it yesterday. Remember? You were with me.  
  
Daria: Oh yeah.  
  
Trent, Daria, and Jane sit on Jane's bed eating their cookies.  
  
Trent: (does what he is saying as he is saying it) I always twist them apart, and eat the cream filling first.  
  
Jane: (does as she says) I always eat the Oreo, then drink milk while I still have it chewed up in my mouth.  
  
Daria: (looks disgusted at Jane) Sounds appetizing.  
  
Jane: (smirks) And how, may I ask, does Daria the great eat her Oreos?  
  
Daria: (does what she is telling them) Well First I dunk it half way, then I eat that half. Then I turn it a quarter of the way, and dunk it again. Then I eat the other half. Then I drink some milk. **  
  
Jane and Trent are staring at Daria.  
  
Daria: What?  
  
Jane: (mock amazement) I've never seen anyone be so precise about eating an Oreo.  
  
Daria: (shrugs) I've always done it that way.  
  
Trent: Does anyone else feel kind of funny?  
  
Jane: Trent, you just ate too many Oreos. If you're gonna puke, please leave. (she gestures towards the door)  
  
Trent: (dismisses her with a wave of his hand) No, this feeling is different.  
  
Daria: I kinda feel weird too.  
  
Jane: Now that you mention it.  
  
Daria and Trent are staring at Jane with their mouths hanging open, as if to say "What the." but no words come out.  
  
Jane: (looking back and forth at her best friend, and her brother) What?  
  
Daria: Umm, Jane look at yourself.  
  
Jane looks down at her clothes, but they are no longer there. In place of her clothing is soft black fur. Her hands and feet are now paws. On her back legs there is gray fur where her boots used to be. Jane also notices that she is small and has a tail. She jumps off the bed and walks on all fours to her mirror.  
  
Jane: Whoa! I'm a cat!  
  
She turns her attention back to Daria and Trent.  
  
Jane/Cat: This is so weird.  
  
Then all of a sudden Daria starts to shrink. She grows reddish brown fur, and a tail. On her back legs where her boots used to be, is black fur. Around her eyes are dark circles of fur that look like glasses. On her little cat face is Daria's famous smirk.  
  
Trent: (rubbing his eyes, and pinching his arm to see is he'll wake up) What's going on? Then Trent started to shrink. (I don't have to tell you what happens next) His fur is also black. His front legs have funky patters that look like his tattoos. He also has his upside down triangle goatee.  
  
Trent/Cat: I'm going to take a nap now, and when I wake up I hope everything is back to normal.  
  
Trent stretches out on Jane's bed and falls to sleep. Jane jumps up on the bed and falls asleep. Daria shrugs (if cats can shrug) and jumps up too. She curls up in a tight ball and falls asleep. It is morning; Daria and Jane shoot up as if woken from a nightmare. They check themselves, to see that they are human, and not in fact cats.  
  
Jane: Whoa! That was so weird. (to Daria) I had the strangest dream, that we were all eating Oreos.  
  
Daria: (cuts Jane off) And we turned into cats.  
  
Jane: Yeah. You had the same dream?  
  
Daria: That's so weird.  
  
They then look over at Trent still sleeping.  
  
Jane: (yelling) Trent! Wake up!  
  
Trent: (startled) Wha? I'm up. I had the strangest dream.  
  
Jane: That we all ate Oreos  
  
Daria: And turned into cats.  
  
Trent: (looks confused) Yeah. How'd.  
  
Daria: (cutting him off) We had the same dream.  
  
Daria then notices something that Jane was doing. Jane was licking her hand and rubbing her face with it. (Or if you are a cat, She was "cleaning" herself)  
  
Daria: Jane?  
  
Trent: Janey?  
  
Jane: (notices what she was doing and stops) Umm, I don't know what came over me.  
  
Daria, Jane, and Trent look at Jane's side table. They see an almost empty box of Oreos, and three empty glasses. Jane walks over to the box and dumps it in the trashcan.  
  
Jane: No more sweets for me before bed.  
  
Daria: Ditto.  
  
Trent: Yeah, I don't think I can handle another one of those dreams. That was freaky.  
  
Daria, Jane, and Trent leave Jane's room. We now see under the bed. Jane's two cats are watching them go. One of the cats turns to the other.  
  
Cat#1: I thought you said it would work this time.  
  
Cat#2: There must have been a glitch in the laboratory, or something.  
  
Cat#1: Great! Now we need a new plan for world domination.  
  
Cat#2: Damn. And I thought this plan was fool proof.  
  
The end. Hey I thought it was funny at the time, but I guess I was just on a sugar high. Maybe the story will be better if you eat a few spoonfuls of sugar before you read it. But I wouldn't recommend doing that. Unless you like visiting your Dentist, or your Doctor for that matter.  
  
**This is how I like eating my Oreos, but it's not like I'm that precise about it. Sometimes I only turn it an eighth of the way. Hehe J/K  
  
What? It's not like you don't have a certain way of eating Oreos! 


End file.
